The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road
"On the Road" is the first story arc in the ongoing Muppet Show Comic Book series. With the theatre still in disarray after the events of The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson, the Muppet gang decides to take their show on the road. Roger Langridge spoke a bit about the comic in an interview: Unlike the previous story arc, this one will only last three issues, so that the ''Pigs in Space'' one-shot can be included with it in the trade paperback. Issue #1: Watch That Tiger With the theater in disarray after the events of "The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson", the Muppet gang decides to take their show on the road! Is the world ready for traveling Muppet minstrels? "The Muppet Roadshow" makes its first stop in Little Gideon, Ohio. Miss Piggy is afraid that the show won't work without a theater, and Kermit the Frog is worried that he won't make enough money to pay Mister Weazell, who owns the land they're performing on. To make matters worse, Fozzie decides to take his act solo, and a tiger has escaped. Can the Muppet Roadshow gain an audience...and more importantly, a profit? Sketches include a patent-medicine style version of Veterinarian's Hospital, "Country Cooking with The Swedish Chef", and a performance of "Whispering" by Sweetums and Robin the Frog backed by The Acoustic Mayhem. Also features a Muppet News Flash, a rendition of The Muppet Show Theme, and a brief backup, "Alphabear," featuring Fozzie's solo act. :Release date: January 13, 2010 :Characters: Newsman, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Bags O'Gravy, Fozzie Bear, hillbilly cousins of Statler and Waldorf, Robin the Frog, Sweetums, Rowlf, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Mister Weazell, Sam the Eagle, Rizzo the Rat, Chickens, The Swedish Chef, Ogre, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf :Background Characters: The Electric Mayhem, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Mutations, Thog, Blue Frackle, Green Frackle, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob Tmscomic-ontheroad1a.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Tmscomic-01b.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Ontheroad1c.jpg|cover C (Amy Mebberson) Issue #2: His Wackiness, Clint Wacky! :Release date: February 10, 2010 The Muppets hire Clint Wacky as a temporary replacement for Fozzie, and the Muppets also pick up Clint Wacky's writers, Mr. Stadler and Mr. Waltorf. They perform at Little Statwald, home to only two families (Statler and Waldorf's families). Clint Wacky tells insulting jokes, which the audience likes, but Kermit and Scooter decide they don't want the show to be known for insulting the audience. Scooter offers to write new material for Mr. Wacky, but Clint turns it down, stating that he gets compensation if his material gets rewritten or if he gets fired, but since it's okay for Clint Wacky to quit at any time, the Muppets try to find a way to get him to leave. Eventually, Rizzo tricks Clint into thinking that Hollywood finally wants him, and Clint rushes away. However, this means that the show is without a closing comedian. Since Scooter had written plenty of comedy material, he goes on-stage. At first he has no luck, but then Dr. Teeth tells him to lose the script and improvise, and Scooter ends up succeeding with the audience. :Sketches include "The Woodland Gerbils", "Pigs in Space", "The Talking Caravans", and Fozzie Bear in "Garbage". :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Clint Wacky, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Teeth, Fozzie Bear :Variant Cover: Camilla the Chicken, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker Image:Tmscomic02.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Tmscomic-02b.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Image:MuppetShowOTR_02_CVR_ECCC.jpg|Emerald City Con variant (Amy Mebberson) (Limited to 500) Issue #3: Box Clever The Muppets finally return to the theater and put on their first show at the newly-rebuilt theater. A package addressed to Fozzie, who hasn't gotten back yet, arrives as well. The various Muppets want to know what's in the package, but Kermit suggests they wait until Fozzie comes back. Eventually, it's decided to put the package in the basement, but everybody (including Kermit) sneaks down to try to open it. Eventually, they decide to open the package. It turns out that Fozzie was in the package (he had enough money to mail himself, but mistakenly addressed it to himself) and Fozzie joins the Muppets for the closing number. Statler and Waldorf are excited about Fozzie's return, so they can throw stuff at him. Meanwhile, Gonzo decides to raise money for charity by traveling in a number of ways (covered by Louis Kazagger, including running, moving bathtub, and cannon. He makes it back to the theater during the closing number. Gonzo had planned on giving the money to the "Chessington Wasp Society", but due to a scandal, Gonzo changes his mind. Fozzie suggests giving the money to a charity for retired gentlemen theater patrons. Sketches include Muppet Labs, Veterinarian's Hospital, Pigs in Space, and At the Dance. :Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Pops, Scooter, Louis Kazagger, Gonzo, Camilla, Beauregard, Statler, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Gorgon Heap, Rizzo the Rat, Mildred, Sweetums, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Frankenstein. :Background: Zoot, Thog, Blue Frackle, Lew Zealand, Chickens. :Release date: March 10, 2010 Image:Tmscomic-3.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) Image:Muppetshowcomic3b.JPG|cover B (Roger Langridge) Translations Image:DieMuppetShow-Band03-AufTour.jpg| Die Muppet Show Band 3: Auf Tour EGMONT, Ehapa Comic Collection Released January 12, 2012 ISBN 978-3-7704-3522-7 See also Sources External links *Tough Pigs 5-page preview for issue #1 *Tough Pigs 5-page preview for issue #2 *Tough Pigs 5-page preview for issue #3 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:BOOM! Studios